


Slipping into a Crack

by reminiscence



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: becoming the tamer king challenge, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: He's in the darkness and he doesn't realise, because he's looking at light.





	

It's a passing shadow  
and he slips into the crack  
where the light doesn't go,  
but he's stared at the light all the while  
and so doesn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> Diversity Writing Challenge, a5 - under 50 words poem  
> Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Data Forest task


End file.
